


Three is Company

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 63 Jarvan (fem!Jarvan). Jarvan was due to be engaged to Garen and yet it seemed to be she was having an affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jarvan is a female in this story; in this particular case, has a vagina and breasts. This is your warning if that's not something you'd like to read.

Her birthday had been a huge affair, since now that she was of age, she could be officially engaged to someone. It would not take much deduction to guess who would be chosen.

He was tall, handsome with blue eyes, and a smile that captured hearts often without intending. But there was only one person he gave the best of his smiles too, and that was her. They were an ideal match; he complimented her strength, brought out the best of her character, and it was clear he loved her.

It was worse that she loved him back: Xin, had lived around the castle enough to catch them being playful with one another. Garen would lift her, swinging her in a little circle, laughing happily. They were young and in love and...

There was no reason he should feel anything about it at all.

So the day that she locked his office, shoved Xin onto his back across her desk and straddled his face, he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do. She was making it pretty clear, rubbing her body on his chin; even through the thin layer of cloth that separated their skin, he could smell her.

“Come on,” Jarvan whispered, not holding back, her eyes looking down to him, lowered in lust. Garen had been gone almost two months on active duty, having actually missed her birthday all together. The knight's birthday would actually be in a few weeks, making them both of age to announce their engagement formally.

Doing the easiest thing, he licked across the fabric, using his lips to squeeze at her clitoris. Moaning, Jarvan threaded her fingers into his hair, tugged his face up, wanting him to do more. He was happy to oblige, having fantasized about his princess more times than he would admit to.

Her breath was coming out in shorter and shorter pants, groaning quietly as she rocked into everything Xin did for her. When she came, she let out a moan that shook Xin to his core.

Ambling off, she looked at his pants; it would be hard to not notice his erection through them by now, hard and wanting. When she began to undo her skintight suit, Xin almost contested it. This was going too far.

Garen was a good man and Xin had his duty and that did not include...

Stepping from it, she glanced down for a moment before looking back up. The beauty of her toned, muscular body with those deep green eyes froze Xin to the spot. Her gaze was teasing and daring, her hands drifting down her stomach to rest at her hips.

“Are you waiting for a formal invitation?” She whispered, looking like one of the goddesses of Demacian lore. Undoing his belt, he stepped forward first, settling her hips against the desk before pulling his cock forth. Jarvan looked down, but looked back up quickly, waiting for him to get on with it.

Her previous orgasm had her already wet and slick, Xin pushing inside meeting very little resistance. Letting out a little groan of his own, he was pleased to see how she closed her eyes, letting out a small gasp as he made it to the hilt. He kept his eyes locked to her face as he began to move, her breath already short.

Thrusting in once, he opted to not make his pace too harsh; it seemed like his length was already enough for her without too much extra prompting. For a half-second, he pondered Garen's size, but quickly put that thought away. They had showered together before, Garen seemingly unaware of how other men looked at him with envy.

Jarvan's little breathy gasps and moans were occasionally punctuated by her writhing or otherwise trying to do something more for her own pleasure. He sped up for her when she dug her nails into his shoulders, hissing “faster” at him.

When she finally climaxed, she shouted, Xin wanting the same. Instead he opted to pull out quickly, coming across her stomach in a grunt. She was still panting and huffing, but already her cocky attitude was cropping back up, a smile pulling at her lips.

“Clean that up,” Jarvan demanded.

Though she hadn't clarified how, Xin licked his own ejaculate away, dipping his tongue into her belly button when she shuddered. When he finished, she pushed his head away, gathering up her outfit and redressing without a word. She left before he could fully get his pants up and belt redone, but at least she had the courtesy to close the door behind her.

Less than two months later, their engagement was announced, Garen kissing her cheek as she beamed at the crowd. There was no other time Xin could name that she had looked happier.

 

Visits from her continued, though just as unpredictably as the first. There was no way for him to predict them. He silently wondered if Garen cheated on her as well and this was just her way of paying him back. Or if maybe he didn't give her what she wanted sexually (which would surprise him, considering how obliging the knight could be).

Some days he figured she must not actually love Garen, but there was so much proof there that she did... He tried not to question it much, but it still ate at his mind. After all, he didn't want his opportunity with her to disappear.

A year had passed of Xin's personal quarters and office being her hunting grounds, Jarvan coming around whenever she pleased. As the princess, it made sense that she had keys to every room in the castle, but it still startled him some nights.

Luckily, she knew to speak before he found his weapon.

“Xin.”

Sitting up, he waited for her to enter, her footsteps quiet on the floor. She came all the way in, crawling into his bed, pushing him into the cushions.

“Pleasure me with your tongue.”

Nodding once, he waited for her to adjust, which she did by flopping beside him, making herself comfortable with the pillows. The skintight suit was still in place but he knew it was fine; she liked it maybe that much more with a barrier in place.

By now, he knew her preferences, letting a hand drift her stomach and up to her breasts, teasing her nipple through the cloth. Nosing the material, he took a deep breath; he would one day call this woman queen. And just as it had always been, it would be his duty to serve her.

Licking to moisten the material, he pushed a little harder at where her clitoris was, earning his first little gasp of the night. Continuing this, he did small circles, before sucking the mound into his mouth, rolling it between his lips. Gasping, her hand found his hair, bunching it into her fist and tugging. He made no complaint, even as she pulled harder, jerking his neck at a bad angle, trying to force him into the action. Sighing in annoyance, she pushed him back, working at undoing the outfit that clung so tightly to her body.

Since she hadn't asked, he didn't move to help her, watching as she had to sit up and tug it all off, throwing it to the side with some annoyance. Settling back down, she pointed down, spreading her legs wide once more.

Licking the wetness now, she let out a little groan, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Obviously he was doing something right, her breathes coming out in shallow quick pants. Now that the skin was bare, he went back to that mound, rolling it between his lips once more. Her voice came out in a little plea and though she may not have worded the request, he granted it. Licking, rolling, and teasing he brought her to orgasm, her cry of pleasure almost a sigh.

Xin glanced up, wanting to see her face as she came; she normally closed her eyes but if she caught him watching, she often made a tick of disgust at him for it.

“Your cock then,” She demanded, though she was still breathing heavily, flushed from her orgasm. But he never questioned her, not that he could have.

Pulling his own pants to his mid-thigh, he lifted her legs before taking her slowly. Moaning at his entrance, she threw her head back; it sent a shudder through him, but he had to fight himself from being anything less than disciplined during this.

Just as he began to set his pace, the door opened and to his surprise, Garen entered. Jarvan's face was fuschia in color, first embarrassment replaced quickly by anger.

The thing was, Garen's expression looked more like relief than anything else.

Her hands were at Xin's shoulders, pushing hard, excuses falling from her lips. “He's nothing to me, Garen. He's just a disposable toy-”

Garen had already made it across the room, kissing her into silence. “Enough of that. Don't insult Xin, he's a good man.”

It wasn't in him to verbally disagree, but Xin couldn't help but think there was a level of falsehood to that statement; he was after all, plowing Garen's fiance at this very moment. Besides, her words had kind of cut through him. Xin realized he'd kind of gotten used to be treating with a level of respect since coming to Demacia.

He didn't exactly like being reminded that it could be otherwise.

“Continue then,” Garen said, sitting by the edge of the bed. Jarvan's face so red, she looked flustered and honestly on the border of tears. “Unless you're done.”

“How are you not mad?” She shouted, finally shoving hard enough at Xin that he slid from her, sitting on the bed beside her.

“I knew you were sleeping with someone else. I'm honestly relieved it was Xin and not some stranger.”

“And you don't care?” Jarvan slammed her fist into the bed, angrier than Xin would have thought she should have been.  
“I do care. I care that you would hide this from me. But if I'm not making you a hundred percent happy and this is what you need, then so be it. Your happiness is all that matters to me. So please, continue. If I can learn something from this to better please you, then I'll be glad for it. Either way, I'm not here to judge and I have no intention of stopping you either.”

In the silence that followed, Xin thought through a thousand apologies for every terrible thing he'd ever thought of the knight. Surely a man of this caliber was worth more kindness than he was often granted.

When she blushed, Garen was the one to lean over and kiss her, her hands grabbing at his collar to drag him deeper into the kiss. As it broke, she looked over to Xin, raising her chin in a show of defiance, even with Garen's collar still in her fist.

“You heard him.”

There was no reason to look to Garen for permission; even if he should marry Jarvan, he would never outrank her. Her commands would always take precedence to his. Still, he wanted to see his expression when he positioned himself back at her entrance, pushing inside as she once more moaned. He did look up to Jarvan and was lucky enough that his face was still close enough to see.

Clearly, Garen had no issues with what was going on here, a light flush across his own cheeks. Xin wondered briefly what he'd looked like being fucked, but quickly brought his attention back to his princess.

Because her eyes were narrow and she had finally let go of Garen's collar to reach for him. Falling down to be closer, he allowed her to tug his shirt loose, a gesture she hadn't previously initiated. When she dug her nails down his chest, he hissed in only the smallest sound of pain; all-in-all he thought it felt quite good. After all, his whole body was marked by this point. Having someone want to do it in pleasure was a nice change.

He was quick to speed up, knowing that what had happened was all but foreplay at this point, her breathing already a bit more erratic than usual. Garen turned her head to kiss her and Xin decided to take a risk. Bringing his face to her neck, he sucked the skin there into his mouth, grinding a bit with his teeth until he knew he'd left a mark.

She moaned into Garen's mouth, body writhing a little from it, Xin jerking into her hard in reply. When the knight broke off, he whispered.

“Do you not kiss him?”

“I thought if I kissed him, it'd feel too much like chea-” Xin repeated his quick thrust, Jarvan moaning in a throaty sound, cutting off the obvious ending of her words.

“Do you not want to kiss him?”

“Kiss me,” Jarvan ordered as she turned to look at Xin.

Moving to take her mouth, he bit her lip immediately, quick to push his tongue inside as she parted her lips. Like she had done to Garen, she wanted to be in control of it more, pulling him downwards by the back of the neck into the kiss. The passion of it all was bringing Xin to his orgasm all too quickly, already able to feel the muscles coiling at his stomach.

His luck was superb because Garen gasped a bit, Jarvan going stiff as her climax overtook her, Xin able to feel her muscles tighten around him. He needed to pull out, he realized frantically or he would undoubtedly finish inside of her.

But she kept him in the kiss, wrapping both arms around his neck, her legs locking over his back, preventing him from escaping. Trying to break the kiss off to move proved fairly fruitless, a noise of desperation coming up from his throat. The princess only tightened her grip on him. Breaking over, he came inside her, whatever sound his pleasure would have made lost to her lips.

Then she let him go, blushing and smiling, looking like she'd conquered some kingdom.

“Kiss,” She turned to Garen who immediately did as she commanded. Xin could see him tenting his pants hard, obviously not against what had happened here in any manner. Jarvan's eyes noticed it as well, looking down to run a finger across it before looking to his face.

How his eyes locked to her face, his blue eyes had narrowed in lust and want; it was a good look on him. For a moment, Xin wondered how many people had seen this look on the knight and realized that it had probably, up until this moment, been a sight for Jarvan alone. He had pledged his heart and sword to Demacia, but surely Jarvan represented all that he loved about his country. There was no one else he would ever serve with his heart and soul like he did for her.

Garen's eyes drifted lower to her still splayed legs against the bed, before back to her face, touching her cheek gently. Moving slowly he dropped between her legs, his fingers gently parting the lips of her womanhood, his eyes glued to what was dripping forth. Jarvan flushed now, her legs twitching inward as if to prevent him from looking, but he gripped her thigh, keeping her spread.

“You're beautiful,” He whispered, her chin jerking in a way that betrayed her surprise at such a comment. “I don't know how to be rough with you,” Garen whispered, bringing his face down, tongue flicking out to taste her. She made a strong noise of protest, but it quickly got taken away by her gasps of pleasure.

“Garen, please-” Jarvan moaned; it was obvious that she didn't know if she could handle a third orgasm.

Her knight sucked and licked until her breath was once more erratic noises of pleasure before sitting back. “Do you want me?” The fact that he hadn't leaked through his pants somewhat impressed Xin; he could see that length pulsing against the fabric that hid it.

“Yes,” Came her reply, eyes narrow; her other hand reached out for Xin so he moved forward. She gripped his cock, surprising him so much so that he moved into her touch a bit inadvertently. As she stroked, Xin knew it would be a hopeless fight to not get hard once more. Though he supposed if she was giving him this, it must mean she expected another erection from him.

Shuffling off the bed for a moment, Garen peeled out of all his clothing, before coming back, lying across his princess first. Xin's estimate of Garen's size hadn't been far off. The young man was significantly thicker, but not quite as long as he himself was fully erect.

In his revere, he missed whatever it was that his princess whispered to Garen, his light chuckle the only proof that she had said anything at all. Then he was up on his hands, using his hips to press his cock into her. Her mouth was open, but she made no sound as Garen took her, the hand she had on Xin's dick still. It didn't matter if she moved that hand or not; seeing her face like this made the blood in his body rush to make him hard once more. Once Garen was in all the way, he leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head. Placing a kiss to her cheek, he pulled back slowly, moving in a languid pace.

“Garen-” She groaned, finally turning her head back to him. Kissing her, he balanced himself on one arm to be able to touch her face. It finally started to make sense; Garen had assumed because she struggled with his width she didn't want anything rougher from him. He thought he was already harming her.

Xin wondered if Garen tried to opt out of penetration all together during sex, afraid of hurting his love. The thought was somewhat cute, but also a gross misunderstanding on Garen's behalf if true. If his width hurt, it meant she probably only wanted more pain; Xin knew from when they'd been together she came hardest when he was roughest. She obviously hadn't been able to communicate what she wanted from Garen, probably having argued with him about in the past.

Two stubborn people refusing to see the other's side would never go well. Realizing he was quite literally the unbiased third party to their relationship, Xin decided to intervene.

“Garen,” Xin said suddenly, the knight looking up to him in a quick snap of a motion, almost as if in surprise. The knight had been so wrapped up in the moment with Jarvan he'd forgotten he had an audience. “Our princess has slayed dragons, you know. She has killed enemy soldiers with her lance and let their blood flow from their bodies without mercy. Do you truly believe she cannot handle your cock?”

His whole face went red, mouth parting to disagree, and even Jarvan's eyebrows raised at Xin's bold words.

“Treating her delicately is not what either of you truly want, so stop being a coward.”

Jarvan used her other hand to grab Garen's in this moment, keeping Garen's hand close to her face, able to feel him stiffening in embarrassment and frustration. “Please, Garen?” She whispered up to him.

“I don't want to-”

“You won't hurt her. If you hurt her, I guarantee she will tell you know in no uncertain words.”

The two men shared a glance now, Garen nodding. “I'll try.”

“Don't try.” Jarvan demanded. “Just do.”

Adjusting, Garen started again at his pace, Jarvan giving a throaty cry. Garen's brow creased in concern, but he just continued, picking up speed. Gasping, she squeezed Xin's cock hard, making him cry out.

“Don't hurt Xin,” Garen whispered breathlessly, but he was smiling.

“I-I'll do whatever I want,” She returned equally, starting to stroke Xin harder and faster.

“Your highness-” Xin muttered, almost wanting her to stop; it felt good and he didn't know if he wanted to come across her hand while she was busy with her fiance.

“You can't expect him to hold out when you do that,” He was really pounding into her, Jarvan's moans long and drawn out.

“Ah- Garen-”

“Come for me, love,” Garen requested, Xin able to see his muscles contracting at his stomach, knowing the knight was close.

“Not yet, not-” She was pleading, the pace she was trying to maintain at Xin's dick becoming increasingly erratic. Eventually, all her words were lost, crying out, body arching up into Garen's body.

Moments after the knight was crying out as well, his body jerking into her unsteadily, still moving as he pushed through his orgasm. Their passions were enough for Xin's body, coming with a quick breath in, ejaculate spilling across his liege’s hand.

The couple stared at each other for a moment before both looked to Xin. Two sets of hazy gazes, Jarvan's sloppy post orgasm smile coupled with Garen's slack expression, his mouth still slightly parted, were hard to look at without making him want them both. For the first time, he would call what he was feeling a “craving,” wanting their pleasures for himself.

“I want both of you next time,” She declared suddenly, looking between them.

“What?” Garen answered faster, Xin only snapping to focus on her face at the words.

“Both of you. Inside me.”

“Tonight?” Her knight kind of squeaked out and she laughed at him, letting out a small gasp when he pulled out.

“No, not tonight,” She turned and fluffed the pillows settling down. Patting beside her, Garen laid down, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jarvan looked to Xin and patted at her other side. Confused, he laid down beside her, trying to show no expression when she pulled him closer.

As if to add to the confusion of what was happening now, Garen looked up, moving a hand to caress his face as well, a gentle smile across his lips. Xin didn't know what to think. Jarvan never stayed the night, leaving as soon as she was done. They were all in his room right now. This situation had gone from something he could handle to something far too strange and foreign in no time flat.

“Good night,” Jarvan said, cuddling her ass into Garen, dragging Xin even closer; she closed her eyes and that apparently was that. Looking at Garen for a moment, he watched the knight kiss the back of Jarvan's head before mouthing, “Good night” to him as well.

It took forever it seemed for him to fall asleep, his princess drifting off first, the knight hardly minutes behind. Facing them, looking at their young, attractive faces, Xin tried to push away the feelings that told him he shouldn't get attached. He shouldn't want to be around them when he would have to let them both go one day, realizing he loved his princess and could easily love her fiance as well.

But for tonight, he attempted to settle into her embrace, listening to the steady sound of their breathing, and rest. It was his duty to serve and if cuddling was what she wanted, then it was his duty to hold her as well, his arm around her just above Garen's.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Days passed and Xin hardly heard a word from either about the events of that night. Xin assumed it didn't matter; if Jarvan wanted him, she would find him.

However, the person that came to find him first, was Garen.

“You have to help me,” He whispered to Garen, pleading in his eyes. All Xin could do was raise an eyebrow.

“Help you with what?”

“She keeps bringing up both of us and her and Xin-” Garen looked around as if someone else was in Xin's personal office; no one else was in the room. “She wants me to start seeing you without her.”

All the seneschal could do was smile at how sweet Garen was. Of course she wanted them to have an affair too. Of course she wanted her lover to be used to doing things with a man so she could have more. The woman that would be his liege was a wonderfully cunning woman.

“Do you have any experience with men?” Xin asked simply, wondering why he was so panicked.

“Experience?” His voice went high for a moment before coming down to normal. “No, I've only ever had her. She's my everything.”

The sincerity with which Garen answered his question made him smile; what a sweet, innocent man that he dedicated his whole life to one woman.

“Kiss me.”

“Xin, that's the opposite of what I'm trying to say here. I don't mind if she-”

Shaking his head, Xin grabbed Garen's collar and dragged him downwards for a kiss.

“There. How hard was that.”

Garen was so red Xin wondered if he'd be okay.

“So, it isn't that you're opposed to men... Or at least me,” He appreciated that Garen glanced at him from under his bangs. It was a sweet gesture. “So much as you don't want to do anything that would make you feel like you weren't loyal to her.”

For a minute or two Garen just stood there before his shoulders slumped and he nodded.

“Then ask her to come watch. Explain why it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I think that would be a _far_ worse solution than just telling her no.”

“I think you doubt Jarvan a far greater deal than you should for a woman who will be your wife and queen.”

Sighing, Garen shook his head, “I'll think on it.”

Xin didn't say another word as the knight left.

 

Jarvan appeared at his office the next day, locking the door behind her and shoving him into the floor before riding him roughly.

Both panting side-by-side on the floor, Jarvan turned her head to Xin.

“Did he come talk to you yesterday?”

He was smart enough to know who she meant, so he nodded.

“I figured. He was super edgy last night and we argued again about nothing.”

“Your highness, am I to be your couple's counselor?”

She laughed, waving a hand in the air. “You do such a good job though.” Shining green eyes turned to focus back on him, leaning in for a kiss. Obliging happily, he tentatively reached to touch her cheek as well; she let him and his heart skipped a beat in gladness.

If he could show her even a shred of the love he had for her, he'd call it a victory.

“I want you two to fuck. I want him to have somebody coach him to fuck like I want.”

Xin remained silent; fucking Garen wouldn't guarantee he'd learn anything, it might just make him more uncomfortable.

“I can practically hear you thinking. I can hear you thinking of how bad my ideas are and how you would solve them instead,” Jarvan sighed, sitting up, a wet spot on the carpet where her legs came together. “But I wouldn't listen even if you advised me not to command you to fuck my fiance,” She squinted a little in her glare down to Xin, “Come to my chambers tonight.”

“Yes, your highness,” He replied, watching her redress silently, his thoughts on how beautiful he found her. Her eyes sparkled at how he looked her over, straightening those shoulders as she tossed her dark hair back over her shoulders.

 

He was first to her chambers, making him feel uncertain as to what to do with himself in the meantime. Luckily, or maybe not, his question was answered by Garen entering the room, sweat on his brow from his daily training.

He looked shocked at seeing Xin, ramrod stiff as if Xin had walked in on him doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

“Evening,” Garen managed out, only stuttering over the beginning of the word.

Xin simply nodded as Garen turned into the bathroom, the door closing behind him; the sound of water muted any sounds of him undressing.

Jarvan swept through the door in full regalia of the court, looking like the paintings of old. It took her all of half a second to acknowledge Xin's presence, removing all the jewelry with haste and putting it aside on her dresser.

Watching in silence, Xin continued to wait to be told what to do.

“Well, get in there with him. Being clean just makes it all more fun.”

Tilting his head, he glanced towards the bathroom, wanting to refuse. Garen had undoubtedly locked that door.

“What, you don't want to interrupt him?” She glided across the room, shoes falling off behind her. “Undo my dress.”

As she turned, she scooped her hair over her shoulder to fall to the front, revealing the back of the elegant dress. The back was sheer and it made her skin look even more enticing than usual. Doing as he had been told, he undid the zipper and watched it fall to the ground. All his princess was wearing was a sling of string at her hips.

“Come now,” She led to the bathroom door, turning it to find it locked. With a laugh, she pressed her shoulder into it, shifted the whole frame up, and the door swung open.

Garen heard something, because he leaned out the door to gape at their intrusion.

“Jarvan-”

“Undress, unless you plan to bath with all your clothes on,” Jarvan demanded to Xin, dropping her thong to the floor, before stepping into the shower with Garen. He heard more than saw the thunk of Garen being pushed up against the tile wall, assuming she was occupying his mouth with her own.

Nude, he joined them, seeing his hunch had been correct. The knight's eyes were closed, holding her close, kissing her passionately. They had so much love and energy between them, it surprised him that Garen couldn't fulfill her needs alone.

But then he remembered the personality that bound that energy and sighed silently.

When their kiss ended, he cupped Jarvan's chin and turned her to kiss him. Garen made some sort of noise; maybe disapproval, maybe interest, Xin couldn't see his face to judge.

“Now you two,” She commanded quietly, eyes that hazy shade when she wanted sex.

Xin turned to face Garen, lifting his chin; a large warm hand cupped his cheek and a tender kiss was pressed to his lips. Knowing it wasn't what she'd meant, he reached up for a fistful of hair, crushing their lips together as he nipped Garen's lips lightly.

His gasp of surprise gave Xin the advantage, shoving his tongue inside, and the knight went stiff. But it passed when his fiance murmured something, maybe going so far as to touch him (again, he couldn't see at the moment to know for sure). Garen relaxed into the kiss, not actively returning it, but not struggling to withdraw.

Their kiss ended and Jarvan was smiling like someone who had won a game by cheating.

“Beautiful. Now suck him off,” She was looking at Xin, gaze evened at him that he found himself folding under her demands despite the words that were pouring from Garen's lips.

“Listen, I'm not sure if that's-”

“Garen,” Her voice was soft, those hands on his chest, looking up to his face. “Do you really not want him?”

He shook like a leaf under her question, Xin pausing, not willing to take someone who replied to that question with fear.

“I don't want to feel anything for anyone else, I-”

“I'm okay, Garen. You aren't being disloyal to me. You can desire him and it's okay.”

The knight looked panicked, as if he'd been called out on having stolen from a store. Xin felt like he could have smacked his head into a wall.

Why was the communication between these two so poor? _Was it their age?_ , he contemplated waiting for a signal from one of them.

Her hand found his head, petting backwards, drawing his eyes up to their faces.

“Xin, are you interested in fucking Garen?”

And though he probably could have rolled his eyes in reply, he looked at the blue eyes of the knight and nodded. “I'd love to please him.”

At that, Garen relaxed against the wall and Jarvan took his mouth for another kiss. Xin, tired of kneeling with nothing to do, put a hand at Garen's thigh.

Though he twitched a little, he didn't withdraw, so Xin slid inwards, making to stroke his half-hard cock.

It didn't take much between Jarvan's little touches on his body and Xin's stroking to get the knight hard and moaning quietly.

The first pass of his tongue on the underside of Garen's dick made him moan so loudly, the echo got everyone's attention.

Xin was again reminded of why he could want this man's pleasure for his own; his reactions were so pronounced and honest. The way he moaned into the kiss with Jarvan got him to lick him again before sliding his cock into his mouth.

Garen was wide, filling his mouth easily, not leaving him much room to do anything with his tongue really. He worked his girth in and out of his mouth, letting his jaw get used to how open he had to keep this up.

“He's good with his mouth, isn't he?” Jarvan's voice interrupted the silence of his concentration, Garen's breath having gone shallow. In reply to her question, Xin took him deeper, letting his throat swallow around him.

The cry that tore from Garen's throat bribed him to do more of that.

“You sound like you could break at any moment, Garen...” Her voice was so seductive and it sent such shivers through him that he sped up.

“Come in his throat, Garen. Let him taste you.”

“N-” It was the start of a protest, but Xin had already decided not to let that discourage him. Doubling down, he went faster and swallowed around Garen, squeezing his thighs as he worked.

There was a moment of silence as Garen stiffened before he came in a little choked noise, filling Xin's mouth with ejaculate. He swallowed it down, a bit surprised at how much the knight produced.

Breaking off, he looked up at the slack face of the knight above him, Jarvan smiling at Garen's expression before turning her eyes down to him.

The dark lilt they had made his blood surge in him, meeting her gaze boldly.

“Kiss him again.”

Xin stood and kissed Garen, those blue eyes snapping open to fall shut, Garen wrapping his arms around him now, holding him as they kissed.

It was strange to be embraced, to be held close by another in such an affectionate way. Garen had his hand wrapped behind his neck, caressing him as they kissed.

Jarvan's chuckle was what broke the moment, Xin having gotten a bit swept up in it.

“See?” She whispered as Garen released Xin slowly; he'd moved onto his tiptoes to keep the kiss easy for the knight. “He's great, isn't he?”

“Jarvan,” Garen's voice was so quiet, his hand still lingering at the small of Xin's back. When Garen retracted it, Xin knew this was about to be a fight. “Xin is an attractive man who I have relied on for countless battles and other favors I cannot easily list. But I have always sworn to dedicate my life to one person and one person only. I want that to be you.”

Her huff was followed by a stamp of her foot, long dark hair pasted to her shoulders from the water.

“You like him. You like what he just did. I'm fine with it. I'm not asking you to fuck everyone, just him. Why can't you just enjoy him?”

“Love,” And Xin had to look away from Garen then; hearing Garen use that word as a pet-name for her cut him deeper than he'd expected. “I enjoyed what he just did,” Garen gestured to Xin, “But I don't know how to to do this long term. I'm not comfortable with the idea of a relationship based on carnality alone.”

“Then don't force it,” Xin suddenly interrupted their conversation, giving a nod to Jarvan in lieu of a bow. “Why not see if you could have feelings for me too?”

The idea looked as if it was slapping Garen across the face, and Xin truly felt for him. How hard his naivety must make his life.

And Jarvan just shrugged. “Sure, whatever. Take him out on dates. Cuddle him or whatever else it is you like to do.”

Garen frowned at her flippant attitude but it was clear the fight was gone from him.

“Fine, I'm willing to try.”

“Great, then let's finish up getting clean so you two can get about pleasing me tonight.”

Jarvan led the way into the bedroom after they'd finished bathing, flopping into the bed on her back with a big smile.

“Eat me out,” She pointed at Garen. “Kisses,” She turned her head to Xin, beckoning him forward with that finger.

Both men moved across the floor to their assignments, Garen positioning himself between her legs, Xin near her face. Jarvan wasted no time in grabbing a handful of his hair and dragging him down into a kiss.

It was perfectly timed, Garen beginning to lick and tease with his lips causing her to moan into Xin's mouth. Xin sort of wished he'd been given the pleasure of eating her out, but he supposed anything she offered was fine. Balancing on one hand, he freed the other to caress her breasts, tweaking a nipple; it seemed Garen had the same idea, one of his hands on her other breasts, treating it similarly. Jarvan was moaning into his mouth, writhing and arching into their touch.

He separated just in time for her orgasm to pass, a gasp of pleasure escaping her as she climaxed, rocking her hips into Garen's face. The knight was not deterred, working her through her orgasm with his mouth, only letting up when she called out for him to stop.

As he sat up to smile at her, she beckoned him forward for a kiss, tugging his russet hair as they did.

“I want you both in me tonight,” She whispered when it broke, looking at Garen with those serious green eyes.

Garen swallowed, mouth open to protest when he closed it and nodded. “Is it okay for us to go slow?”

Her laughter echoed in the room. “I'm going to let Xin set the pace,” She decided, flicking his nose with her finger. “You're going to be under me and he'll be above. For the most part, you'll just need to be still.”

He seemed confused, but she simply sat up, pushing him to lay on his back. Though he could have easily refused the motion, he let himself fall back as she straddled his hips. Gripping his cock, she stroked it a few times, before holding it up and guiding it inside. A moan escaped her lips as Garen moaned too, the knight closing his eyes in pleasure.

“Alright, Xin,” Jarvan whispered, glancing over her shoulder once Garen was all the way inside. Xin wasted no time, pushing Garen's legs apart a bit for him to make room between them and pressing his cock against the knight's as she lifted up. The sensation of her taking both dicks inside her, the warm slick space tight around their cocks made both men cry out, almost drowning out her gasping. She laid down more on top of Garen, letting Xin control how both would fit inside her, and in that way, the pace as well.

Rubbing up and down her back, Xin tried to relax her, the pressure making his cock pulse in excitement. Past her shoulder, he could see Garen's face, eyebrows furled in concentration, his breath a small pants. He wanted to see Jarvan's face... He wanted to know if she liked it...

Thrusting just once, Jarvan cried out in pleasure and Xin watched as Garen's eyes snapped open to see her face. Those blue eyes were locked onto her, his large hand moving to caress her cheek. She moaned and Xin thrust again, evoking a sound from both of his partners below him.

“Go faster,” His princess commanded, and that was all the suggestion he needed.

Gaining in speed, Xin worked himself in and out of the princess, Garen contributing with his hips on in-thrusts, just pushing in that much deeper. Jarvan's voice was rasping and desperate, driving Xin insane, Garen pulling her down into a passionate kiss.

Garen came first, shouting Jarvan's name and she wordlessly cried out loudly as well, body stiff, signaling her orgasm as well. Without stopping his pounding, Xin came as well, gasping her name before he closed his eyes to ride out the waves of his orgasm.

He had to pull out first, the knight sliding free just after. Jarvan collapsed onto Garen, but looked back over her shoulder to Xin.

“Come here,” She whispered and Xin laid beside Garen to be kissed immediately by the princess. It was followed with a kiss from Garen, his hand touching Xin's hair with a sleepy smile. With a chuckle, she wiggled a little, and Garen rotated her to lay between them instead of being her body pillow. Still, she faced him, wrapping her arms around him tight and mumbling, “Hug me,” which Xin assumed was directed at him. As he pressed against her back, he felt Garen's hand settle at his hips, giving an affectionate squeeze.

Maybe this was an arrangement he could learn to love after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's two chapters.   
> I don't know if I'll ever write more? ... Unless the idea of Xin and Garen's date overtakes me someday haha  
> I hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods. I am posting this?? I am posting this.  
> Sometimes... I get on Skype and I let friends plant ideas in my head and they just... grow. Grow into this.  
> So I'll hope you liked it and we'll go from there.


End file.
